


That's My Boy

by foxydrampa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Praise Kink, gfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxydrampa/pseuds/foxydrampa
Summary: After a dispute about being compared to Lusamine, Plumeria's payback is more pleasant than expected.





	

“Would you shut up about that blonde bitch already?!”

Plumeria’s shout rang out across the room as she brought her fist down on the musty bed in the corner of the room she shared with Guzma. The white haired man sat sprawled out on a patched-up couch on the other side, seemingly unfazed by his partner’s anger. He let out a sigh. “Chill out. I was sayin’ how much better you are than her. Why should that make you jealous?” 

Plumeria snorted. “Learn to read chicks better, Guz. You think we wanna be compared to your exes all the time?”

“She's not my ex,” Guzma retorted, fiddling with a tuft of cotton sticking out of the couch. “She's someone I respected who didn't give a shit about my feelings. You wouldn't get it, alright?” 

Plumeria stood up, walking forcefully over to her partner before bringing a second fist down on the armrest of his couch. “You think I don't get it? Do you know that I chased after you for years wanting you to notice my potential before you ended up going after someone you hardly knew? Someone who everyone but you could see was using you?” As Plumeria’s voice started wavering near the end of her outburst, Guzma finally looked her in the eyes.

“Listen, Plums...I'm sorry for comparing you two, alright? You know I love ya. She's nothin’ to me anymore.”

“Then why are you still wearing those clothes she gave you?” There was a brief silence as Guzma glanced over his outfit, which was crafted by Lusamine in order to make him look like the beasts she loved so much. His pondering was soon broken by another interjection from Plumeria. “Take ‘em off.”

“Huh?!”

“I said take off the damn clothes.” Plumeria looked down at Guzma, arms crossed and eyes full of disgust. He flinched before realizing she was looking at his clothing, not at him. He slid his jacket down his arms and threw it aimlessly into the designated dirty clothes pile in the corner of the room, leaving his undershirt and pants intact.

“Pants too,” the pigtailed woman ordered.

“Oh come on, even I gotta have some decency.”

“Who the fuck cares? Aren't we dating?” 

Guzma reluctantly removed his sweatpants, covering his undergarments with one hand. “Happy?”

“Why are you so modest all of a sudden?” Plumeria demanded, yanking the intruding hand away from her boyfriend’s nethers. She was greeted with a very cute pair of Skitty-patterned boxers. Guzma’s embarrassed “goddamnit” was nearly drowned out by his girlfriend’s peals of laughter.

“Are you trying to make me mad?” he mumbled, turning his head to the side so Plumeria wouldn't see his blush. It was too late. She grabbed him by the chin, turning his head to face hers, while he tried his hardest to avoid looking at her smug face.

“That's an interesting choice in underwear,” she smirked, still giggling.

“Just stop talking…”

“‘Kay.” Plumeria smashed her face into his in a forceful kiss, and Guzma’s tense arms slackened. The tanned girl crawled onto the couch, hovering above Guzma’s lap. 

He broke the kiss and looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. “Aren't you s’pose to be mad at me?”

“I guess,” she said, smug smile still plastered on her face. “You can make it up to me, though.” She pointed at the rickety old bed in the corner. To her delight, Guzma's face reddened. Seeing the tough boss of Team Skull so flustered sent a jolt of hot electricity through her body. 

“Y’know the grunts are still here, right?”

“Then you'll just have to keep your mouth shut, won't you?” Plumeria grabbed the collar of Guzma’s shirt, leading him quickly to the old bed and throwing him down onto it. She gave a breathy laugh as she thought that someone of Guzma’s height and strength could easily fight back against her. He wanted this. She practically had him in the palm of her hand. Excitement pooled in between her legs. “Shirt off. Now.” As Guzma tugged the shirt off of his body, Plumeria removed the skull emblems from her head, sending neon hair cascading over her back and shoulders. She looked down at her vulnerable boyfriend, eyeing his toned body with lust - except the Skitty undies were STILL ON, with Guzma’s hard-on giving one of the printed Pokémon a comical, bulging expression. 

“For fuck’s sake,” she laughed.

Guzma smirked. “Not doing anything for ya?” Plumeria smiled and quickly pulled off the offending undergarment. She did the same for herself, slipping out of her strapped top and pants, leaving herself fully exposed above Guzma. Her skin had faint tanlines over her breasts and hips, and her pink skull tattoo covered her abdomen and pubic mound. She sat just above Guzma’s dick, positioning it so that it settled just in between her ass cheeks. Guzma squirmed, which only excited her even more.

“You're gonna do what I say, got it?” she commanded. 

Guzma nodded, mouth slightly agape. “You should let your hair down more often, you know. You look rea-aah?!” His voice broke as Plumeria slid slowly onto his dick, with just the very tip inside. She moved her hips up and down ever so slightly, taking care not to let Guzma’s member go in farther than the head. Guzma let out a low moan and gripped the sheets, causing Plumeria to echo his noise of pleasure. Getting him to lose his mind was one of the hottest things she could imagine. 

After only about a minute of Plumeria teasing the head of his cock with her pussy, Guzma started to whine. “Y-you're killing me, ya know? Put it all the way in.”

“Oh? You aren't telling me what to do now, are you?” 

“Please, Plumeria, please…” he looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. He looked desperate. Plumeria broke. She descended, engulfing the rest of his thick cock within her walls. The two gasped in unison, and Guzma reached out and grabbed Plumeria by the waist. 

“Careful with those hands,” Plumeria breathed, beginning to move her hips once more. “I can do this...myself…!” 

Every time Plumeria brought her hips down, she elicited a grunt from her boyfriend and a slick, wet slapping noise from where the two were connected. “F-fuck, Guzma...you feel so good.”

“Ah...?!” Guzma looked up at the woman riding him with dazed eyes. “More…”

“Huh?” 

“Tell me more - haah - about how it f-feels.”

Plumeria stroked his hair while continuing to ride him. “Your dick...it’s so big.” 

Guzma moaned. 

“It's so hard inside me.” 

He moaned louder, needier. 

“Everything you're doing right now...makes me feel so good…!”

“Oh,  _ fuck... _ fuck, Plum, I - ahh, God…” Guzma covered his face with both of his hands. He was trembling a little. 

Plumeria gave a shaky, breathless laugh. “The grunts...t-they'll hear you.”

“I can't...I can't stop -!”

“Feel that good, huh?” Plumeria smiled. She leaned in and grazed her boyfriend’s neck with her teeth. He jerked up into her, and she rewarded him with a loving bite to the shoulder. “You're doin’ great.”

“I'm gonna cum,” he whined. His hips were jerking erratically. Plumeria made a mental note to compliment him whenever she wanted to get her way.

“You're gonna do it inside.”

“Y-yeah...what?!”

“I want it all...inside me,” she leaned in and whispered. Guzma's eyes shut tight as he choked out a loud, sensual sob. 

Plumeria collapsed onto his chest, breathing just as heavily as he was. She could hear his heart beating frantically. He placed a large hand on her sweaty back.

“Fuckin’ nice,” he said. Plumeria responded with a playful smack to his bottom, before lifting off of him, leaving a trail of Guzma’s semen on the already stained bedsheets.

“I forgive you,” she sighed happily. She looked over at her still panting partner, who was looking at the white mess between her legs. 

“Uh, Plums,” he mumbled, “what if you just made me a dad?”

“Then you'll be a good one,” she replied simply. Guzma “tch’d” in response. “No, for real. You'd be better at it than you'd think.”

For a moment, Plumeria thought she saw Guzma’s eyes glisten. She hugged him close to her. “But you've got time to practice. I'm on the pill anyway.”

“Oh come on, you scared the shit out of me!” Guzma laughed. Plumeria laughed along with him, and pulled the bedsheets over their tired bodies. Tomorrow, she decided, they'd do something about those unnecessary clothes. But for now, there was no need for anything but sleep.

\--

“Oh my God, why.”

Guzma stirred from his sleep at the sound of his girlfriend’s agitated voice. “Ugh…” he groaned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “What happened?” 

When he looked up, there was a shabby banner on the far end of the bedroom that read:

“CONGRATS ON THE SEX -GRUNTS”

 


End file.
